


Cuddling Weather

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy comes back from a rain-filled mission and just wants to relax in their warm home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Weather

When it rains, which it often does in Britain, Harry tries to find a way to stay indoors. It’s not because of his aging joints or that he doesn’t like getting wet; it’s more because Harry likes curling up in his recliner and reading a long book with a cup of tea.

Today, as Arthur, Harry has elected to stay behind in the comfort of his own home and work on documents that have been gotten backlogged in the past few wrecks. With the heater cranked up, JB sleeping sounds underneath the desk, and a mug full of hot tea, Harry steadily works through his workload and occasionally checks in with Merlin, who’s mostly doing the same thing he is.

Harry supposes villains even take a break during stormy weather, because there are no urgent calls for agents today. Roxy is still undercover Germany and working with Amelia to track down a corrupt politician putting out hits, while Bors and Tristan are preparing to go to America on a diplomatic-related mission. Harry dearly hopes Tristan wouldn’t dare insult Texas again, since Jefferson has family there, and quietly files that reminder to pass onto Merlin.

And Eggsy—

“Harry, I’m home!”

Harry immediately rushes downstairs, nearly tripping over JB, who’s following at his heels. He hears the door close, then JB’s toenails skitter across the floor, and Eggsy’s warm laugh.

“Hello, darling,” he says, coming to the door to kiss him. Eggsy’s suit is completely soaked through, despite the fact that his umbrella—not just good for shooting stun darts—is dangling on his right arm. “How was the mission?”

Eggsy groans, chucking the umbrella into the bin beside the coat rack. “Why couldn’t you’ve sent me to some desert somewhere? Or even a tundra! We need a—a top hat that doubles as an umbrella, or something.”

Snorting briefly, Harry escorts Eggsy in, who bends down to pet JB, who’s dancing on his back paws at the sight of his master. “I’ll have Merlin look into that. But in the meantime, why don’t you shower and change into something comfortable, while I order takeaway and start Netflix?“

Eggsy smiles, though it’s a weary one. “That sounds aces,” he practically moans. “I’ll be down as soon as I can, okay?”

Harry phones the Indian restaurant a few blocks away and orders enough to feed a small army—Eggsy’s always starving after a mission—then puts the kettle on and gets down the cacao powder and sugar. Making one cup of hot chocolate for Eggsy and another cup of black tea for himself, Harry sets them both on the coffee table and turns on the telly.

Just when the doorbell rings, and Harry’s tipping the sopping-wet delivery boy, Eggsy comes downstairs, bundled in his favorite sweats, fuzzy yellow socks on his feet, and one of Harry’s robes. He looks so comfortable that Harry doesn’t complain about Eggsy stealing his clothes again, and honestly, he doesn’t really mind.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Eggsy suggests, sliding down onto the couch, while Harry grabs some forks and napkins from the kitchen. He also brings two plates, although both of them will inevitably just eat from the cartons anyway. JB’s curled up in Eggsy’s lap, and Eggsy waits until Harry sits down to put his head on his shoulder.

“All right, love, pick one.”

Eggsy chooses a terribly romantic movie from their Netflix suggested list full of Hugh Grant ( _since you liked ‘The Englishman’_ ), _Four Weddings and a Funeral._

It’s not a bad film, though Harry would admit later that he’d often space out during a few of the slow parts to absorb how warm and content Eggsy was in his arms. Most of the takeaway is eaten before the middle of the film, and when they briefly share a kiss, Eggsy tastes like cumin and chickpeas.

“I shouldn’t have come to the church this morning,” Carrie now says sadly, beginning to move off the porch, and Eggsy leans forward, as Charlie—not _that_ Charlie, thank god—rushes after her to confess his feelings.

“Inside the house, you wankers!” Eggsy shouts at the screen, and amused, Harry lightly kisses Eggsy’s cheek and steals a little of out of the carton he’s holding.

“Is it still raining? I haven’t noticed,” Carrie then replies to Charlie’s comment in such a deadpan delivery that Harry mentally winces, but Eggsy shushes him as Hugh Grant begins his famous little speech. Both of them sigh a little on the couch, watching with soft eyes, though, personally, Harry believes that their love confession was better. Then again, the characters wouldn’t have been disassembling a bomb in Paris at any point in their lives, so Harry can’t blame the moment for being a little ordinary.

“I do,” Carrie then declares, and they kiss right there, Charlie’s hands coming up to cup the back of her head. Their kiss is like a thunder-clap, passionate but sweet, and Harry finds himself sighing rather sappily.

“Why do people do that?” Eggsy mutters, as the credits begin to roll.

“Well,” Harry says, amused, “traditionally, people kiss each other if they, say, are in love, or—“

“Not that, you wanker.” Eggsy lightly elbows him in the side. “I mean, why kiss in the rain? Why not go inside?”

“For dramatic effect, of course. Or symbolism—rebirth and all. But, mostly, it just…well, don’t you usually like these sort of romantic clichés?” Harry teases, even though he is secretly a sucker for those, too. The difference between him and Eggsy is that Harry will only admit it only under torture. (Or possibly not, even then. Harry’s well-practiced in that.)

Eggsy shrugs. “Yeah, the others, but not the kissing in the rain thing. You’d just get a cold. Besides, I’ve been kissed in the rain. Not as exciting as the movies.”

“You just haven’t been kissed by the right person,” Harry replies, then glances at the door.

Eggsy, immediately knowing what he’s thinking, pulls him back on the couch.

“We are not going outside to kiss in the rain, you arsehole,” Eggsy replies. “I prefer to kiss you here. In our house, where it’s warm.”

And he does.


End file.
